The Sun Sets (version 5)
Norman stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Olivia and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling eyes. "You're the one." "Norman!" Joanna shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Selene's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Olivia's voice. But Norman ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Scottish female mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Olivia started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Norman, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Olivia and Norman were going to kiss for good, Joanna stopped them, yelling in Selene's voice, "NORMAN, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Olivia's third day as a normal mouse was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Joanna laughed in Selene' voice, as Norman stared down at Olivia. her legs and tail swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping itself tightly around her as it transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her mouse tail legs as they turned into her bkue mertail with the clear baby blue fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress. Norman gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Joanna gleefully laughed in Selene' voice. On The word "late," Joanna curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her baby pink ball outfit ripped, revealing her true self as Selene. She laughed as The whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the female half-mouse half-octopus. Selene cackled as she crawled down the deck to Norman and Olivia, snatched up the mer-mouse, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Olivia's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Norman ran to the edge trying to catch Olivia's hand. "Olivia!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Olivia's dress had turned back into her same baby blue tank top. As Selene continued in the direction of her cavern, Batso and Fidget followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Naveen suddenly appeared, and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Selene, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Selene with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Iago was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the female half-mouse half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Naveen Taylor!" Spinosaurus chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha." The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Naveen! She's mine now." Selene frowned. The female half-mouse half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Naveen the contract that Olivia signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Selene froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Batso and Fidget bound Madison's arms and pulled her away from her father, Olivia felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Selene manipulated Olivia into one of her evil deals, Naveen powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Selene was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Naveen saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Naveen was horrified as Selene laughed at his problem. Naveen brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Selene snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Naveen stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Selene took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Naveen. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Selene, "The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." As Selene spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Batso and Fidget were holding Olivia hostage. It circled around the terrified mermouse making a whirlpool around Olivia before shrinking her down to a polyp. Naveen tried to save her, but Selene stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Nqveen pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday sweater and pants. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Basil quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Norman, what are you doing?" Mr. Rat called. "Basil, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Norman, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Olivia was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Selene manipulated Naveen. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Naveen looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-mouse half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious adopted child. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Olivia's place. "Ha! It's done then." Sele e exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Madison turning back into her mer-mouse self and and it turned against the King. Naveen suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Selene cackled evilly as Olivia watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Selene started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Norman was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Naveen's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Iago. Iago's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Naveen in his polyp form. "Oh!" Iqgo gasped, "Your majesty." "Daddy?" asked a worried Olivia. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Selene smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Olivia looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Selene had done, Olivia turned to glare up at Selene and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You're a monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus mouse, bringing her into a headlock. Selene seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Olivia wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Selene turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, kid!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Selene could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Norman's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Selene's arm. She turned to Norman, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little troll!" she snarled. "Norman," Olivia cried. "Norman, look out!" Selene held Olivia against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her bat boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Norman, who was swimming up to the surface. The two pteranodons chased after Norman. Norman got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Batso and Fidget, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Donald and Iago saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Iago, and the two swam over. Iago bit Batso's leg, causing him to yelp in pain. Donald whacked Fidget in the face several times, then finished with the final blow. They let go of Norman. After the two let go of Norman, they both glared at Donald and Iago. As the struggle went on, Selene pointed the trident towards Norman. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Norman. Olivia came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back, making Spinosaurus shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Batso and Fidget. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Batso and Fidget, electrocuting them. Barso and Fidget screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Sele e dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the pteranodons' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Spinosaurus gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Olivia and Norman, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Olivia, Selene started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Selene, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Donald and Iago watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes